


[授权翻译]巴甫洛夫的塔塔饼/Pavlov's Pop-Tarts

by azarsin



Series: Stiles Stilinski：狼语者（和塔塔饼供应者） [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pop Tarts!, Pre-Slash, Stiles is a Sweetie, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Stiles发觉Peter可能，其实，应该需要一个朋友。还有比Stiles更适合的人选吗？（当然啦，再说还有美味的甜点提供）





	[授权翻译]巴甫洛夫的塔塔饼/Pavlov's Pop-Tarts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pavlov's Pop-Tarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922156) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Thanks to ChuckleVoodoos! You won't see this translation without her support. I gotta tell you that she is a really humble and generous sweetie❤
> 
> 感谢作者ChuckleVoodoos！太太人真的超棒啊……诚挚礼貌得我抓耳脑袋地想回复  
> 感谢我美丽的Beta君一回来就帮我校对（被我压榨）

其他人并没有留心。

或许是因为Stiles明白那是种怎样的感受：英雄们出尽风头，而自己却逐渐淡出人们的视线，所以他留意到了。他不是英雄，他仅仅是其中某个人偶尔的最佳好友。然而有时候不被注意也挺方便。没有人会知道你在坠落。

你孤立无援。

又或许是因为他擅长读懂肢体语言。皱起的眉毛和抱起的手臂让他们避过了那么多的冲突，他习惯于读懂危险。当然，还有一些别的东西。

也许只是因为他终于睁开眼睛想用心去了解。

在某次Peter作出一个正中红心的尖锐评价后，Derek让他在墙上开了个人形的洞。

而Peter瑟缩了。

那时候Stiles会做和Derek相同的事情：当他认为应该让男人闭嘴的时候，就用力推开他且毫不控制力度。但Peter是狼人呀，他应该能够毫无怨言地承受一两次推搡。Stiles还以为他只是在小题大做，直到Derek狠狠瞪着他，而Peter却再次躲开了他。

就是从那时候起，他开始观察Peter。

除了Derek之外没有人会去触碰Peter，就像他身上有什么脏东西，狼群成员们害怕会传染给自己。当Derek接触他的时候，那些碰触粗暴而尖锐，目的仅仅是将他推到一边，就像最近Derek一直做的那样。Peter会冷笑、嘲讽，毫不停歇地针锋以对，但在与Derek距离过近时，（也许是出于预感和恐惧）他仍然会畏缩。而且他一直在想方设法地绕开其他人，从不让他们靠得太近。

Stiles开始反思。这个男人整整六年的时间都在自我憎恨和痛苦中煎熬，无法触碰任何东西或者任何人、无法摆脱酷刑般的疼痛。在他痊愈后，他唯一的家人谋杀了他。他被点燃，每一处神经末梢都溅起痛苦而熟悉的火花。他 **再次** 被点燃。

现在他死而复生，事实上这里已经没有什么他值得留恋的了。Stiles好奇他为什么会留下。难道在之前闹得天翻地覆后，他对仅存的亲人产生了某种负疚和责任感？也许吧。或者他只是无处可去，不想作为没有朋友、无可依傍的孤狼而死。

然而与现在的情况相比，离开可能对他会更好些。这些你称之为狼群、家人的人，除了粗暴的推拒和戒备、厌恶的表情，他们什么也不会给你。没有人可以信任，没有人可以 **碰触** 。这些东西会消磨你，会让你变得不再那么像真正的自己。Stiles情难自已。每个人都值得拥有朋友，而且他怀疑，大多数人都不会像Peter这样地需要伙伴。

“嘿，变态狼人，零食时间。”他尽可能随意地说。Peter抬起目光，他一直坐在那儿， **凝视着墙壁** 。天啊Stiles好像打断了他。

“我没意识到我们还在上幼儿园。我应该先拿一块吗？”Stiles哼了一声。

“我在后就行。给，塔塔饼，众神的美食。”他把美味的甜饼塞进男人柔软的双手里，然后朝他咧嘴笑起来，“好吃哒。”（Nummy）

Peter看起来无比困惑，而Stiles伸开腿坐在了他的脚边，打开他自己那一袋零食，坦然得好像他每天都会这样做。

Peter太瘦了。他会参加狼群的聚餐，但总是徘徊在边缘就好像他从不属于那儿。也许他的确还不属于这里，但是Stiles想要他融入进来。

“Stiles。”他说道，既是个问题又是声指责。 **你表现得很奇怪。你为什么表现得这样奇怪？**

“友好”竟然被算作“奇怪”。Stiles觉得自己应该早点这么做。他咬了一大口果塔，咽下去，然后抬头朝前Alpha露出一个灿烂的笑容。小心翼翼地，他以一种逗弄般的态度轻轻推了下自己脑袋旁的长腿。 _Stiles Stilinski：狼语者（和塔塔饼提供者）计划 ，加深感情的触碰，阶段一_，完美达成。Peter低头看着他，那表情不像是Stiles刚刚友好地戳了他，倒像是他 **舔了** 他的腿。但是他既没有躲闪，也没有把腿移开。更棒的是，他用一只灵巧的爪子划开了手里的包装袋，然后困惑地咬了一口。

“红糖？”他若有所思地唔了一声，Stiles短促地笑了笑。

“是啊，抱歉啦，他们什么都有就是没有‘生兔子’口味的——那真是，恶，我不需要通过在我床上发现的各种哺乳动物尸体来了解你们的捕猎范围，有些‘ **最好的朋友** ’就是不明白正常的礼物是什么意思，比如说，一张iTunes 礼物卡，而不是一只浑身冒血的兔兔。你也别动这个念头，变态狼人。这又不是 _《教父》_ ，不准在睡觉的地方丢切下来的脑袋。”

“要是脑袋还连着呢？”Peter一脸无辜地问，Stiles伸出了舌头，嘴里还有嚼了一半的果塔饼。Peter嫌弃地皱起了鼻子。“野蛮人。”

Stiles朝他赞同地微笑，然后决定是时候执行触碰的阶段二了。他随意地向后靠向Peter的小腿——结果在男人震惊的神色中，他刚好从男人两腿之间的空隙中滑了下去，脑袋咚的一声撞到了地板。经典的Stiles式犯蠢。

男人低头看着他，表情纠结，他看起来像是不知该大笑还是该朝Stiles脸上泼圣水驱魔（等等，那样有用吗？提醒下自己：去烦Deaton）。Stiles想要让自己尽可能淡定地接受自己的脑袋放在男人两腿间的事实——紧接着他意识到这听起来像什么样子，于是只好抱怨着慌乱地坐起来，然后判定 _加深感情的触碰_ ， _阶段二_ 可以推迟到更适宜的时机（大概是他的脸不那么红的时候）。

“那么……”他以前从来没有真正好好地和Peter **交谈** ，所以他决定主动开口。假如你想要使一个尖刻的僵尸狼人喜欢你的话，你该说些什么呢？想不到正常孩子会聊的话题，并且那些内容在他们之间很可能也不太合适，Stiles决定聊聊他知道的。“我有一篇现代小说的读书报告要交。我现在正考虑 _《暮光之城》_ ，那里面对于狼人的描述100%准确。嘿，吸血鬼也是真的吗？”看到Peter迷茫地皱眉，以及不情愿地抽了下嘴角，Stiles欢呼起来，“他们是真的！那他们是我想的那样亮晶晶的吗？”

这是Peter在很长时间里第一次大笑出声。其实在Stiles的记忆里，这也是他第一次看到这个男人在笑。他微微张着嘴，仰着头朝男人呆呆地眨眼。啊哈。

Peter Hale有着非常、 **非常** 好看的笑容。谁曾知道呢？

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1.巴甫洛夫，俄国生理学家、心理学家，医师。巴甫洛夫的狗大概是和薛定谔的猫齐名的动物了吧……巴甫洛夫用食物刺激狗来研究条件反射，所以说他是高级神经活动学说的创始人啦。  
> 2.Pop-Tarts提及很多次，所以我还是译成了中文，在果酱馅饼和塔塔饼里选择了后者，因为文中他们吃的是红糖肉桂的（因为Beta君说这个更萌）  
> 3.Nummy……逗小孩才这么说……差不多就是“香香”“肉肉”这种感觉吧……Stiles你好坏


End file.
